Total Drama Savage
by Espeon804
Summary: Hosted by Chris McLean, a new survival game show is in session. 20 new contestants enter a new island that is unique and full of challenges. However, only 1 challenger can emerge as victor, holding to a case full of 1 million dollars. Challenges old and new test their limits. The food is just as terrible, and the host is even more sadistic. Is it worth it? Maybe.
1. Ep 1: A Throwback or Retaliation?

**A/N: Espeon804 here with another great story! Urrrgh. I hate plot bunnies. But those bunnies brought my most popular fanfiction forward, so I can't be so upset…**

**My most popular work was "The Wrath of The Earthling Saiyan" and its squeals. Do check them out if you are a DBZ fan.**

_**Anyway. This fanfiction is special. About around 95% of the competitors are characters created from other people! Thank you for your efforts!**_

_**Also, readers who have their characters, bear with me. It will take time for me to get to know them so that I can write them better. Also, so many jackets. Why?**_

_**Lol.**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND, ACTION, WORLD TOUR, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND, ALL STARS, PAHKITEW ISLAND OR, RIDICULOUS RACE! Created by Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis!**

* * *

**WARNING! This series of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by fictional teens. Do not try this at home. Seriously. You could get really messed up.**

**-Chris McLean**

* * *

**\- Episode 1: A throwback, or retaliation? -**

A seagull flies through the sky, screeching loudly before making a dive. The waters below are salty and calm. The breeze is gentle. The day feels warm and pleasant.

The seagull makes its way towards the dock before landing. It shakes its body a bit, but movement spooks it away from the island. Someone is approaching.

The island is just as gigantic as the last few displayed in the previous seasons. Similar landscape, taller hills and mountains. The camera slowly moves to show a decent shot of the island before panning over to the smiling host, a tall, slim man with a stubble and shoulder-length black hair.

He looks directly at the camera, speaking towards the audience watching from their televisions.

"Hellooooo ladies and gentlemen! Surprised, are we? I hope so! Welcome to Total Drama Savage! I know, I know. Not the most clever name but… it'll work out, eventually. For those of you who are familiar with this show, you know what to expect. For all you new viewers out there, welcome! I am your host, Chris McLean. And we are out here in a whole new environment! That means new surprises for you and our contestants!"

Chris takes in a deep breath as he spreads out his arms, enjoying the warmth of the air. After a few seconds, he points a single finger towards the audience watching at home with a confident expression.

"Here's a fun fact for you. To give this season a twist, the island is man-made, located on the eastern side of Canada. Pretty cool, right? It's even better than the last one! It's just about as big as the places in the previous seasons, so we have more than enough leg room for some interesting, intense, incredible, explosive challenges! And trust me. They will keep you on the edge of your seats. Even our competitors. Maybe literally! Ha, ha."

There is a slight pause.

"You're wondering how we made this island? Well, it took a lot of time. I'll put it like that. No need to worry. It's completely safe to run around on. It can endure explosions and anything else that will be thrown at it. Oh, and no one will get close to using any self-destruct thing to try to rob a million. Not happening again." He narrowed his eyes at the last part.

"This is Island Savage, because it will have to take just what it is named after. Am I right?" He claps his hands together. "This season, we will start fresh with a familiar setting as the first season! 20 new victims- I mean…. _competitors _that have their eyes set on the one. Million. Dollars!"

The honk of a distant boat is heard. Sailing and parking at the deck is a motor boat. Inside is a big and burly dark-skinned man wearing a chef's attire. He steps out with a silver briefcase and snaps the locks free. Inside are the unmistakable stacks of cash that anyone would desire.

"Aw, man. It's been a while. Maybe too long. A few years without a show can really feel refreshing once you step foot back into it! Ha-hah! This is going to be exciting!" Chris grins. "Since it's been a while, allow me to remind you the key factors of this show."

The scene changes, revealing what appears to be an area that holds cabins. "This is where our campers will be living for the next eight weeks. No need to worry. Girls and boys are separated, in case you are wondering." Chis steps into camera view, pointing both fingers towards the camera. "We know these cabins are the roots of heated disputes and much more. Expect the unexpected, as they always say."

The scene changes again, revealing a large room with long tables and a kitchen.

"This is where our competitors will grab their grub. Teams sit on opposite sides of the rooms. The food here? Well…." Chris walks into view, heading towards a countertop. He hits the bell sitting on the window, and the burly man walks to the opposite side of it. "Chef here will take care of that. We want our campers to have plenty of protein in their diet. Ha-ha."

Another scene change occurs. It reveals a small open area with several tree stumps lined in rows. A campfire is a bit ahead.

"This the traditional and original ceremony. Eating marshmallows around a campfire is pleasant. But not here. You don't want to end up here. The losing team will find themself at the mercy of a marshmallow to determine their safety or not. Whoever doesn't get the marshmallow must return home, and they can never, ever, come back."

He walks into screen, digging through a bag of marshmallows, taking one out to eat.

"I could really use a s'more right now."

The scene changes once more. The host stands at the end of the dock this time.

"The loser of the day will be sent home through here. How will it be done this time?" He chuckles in amusement. "Well, I've decided that I _really _like using cannons. But I added a little twist from inspiration. Oooh, interrrrn!"

A young intern walks forward, looking at the camera nervously.

Chris slips a jetpack on the intern, and he steps back several feet away as he pulls out a remote. Pressing a button, the intern screams as they launch from the ground and soars out of sight in seconds, falling to the waters afar. Feeling amused, the host moves on.

"Convinced yet?" The host asks pleasantly. "It's time that the new season gets started. What bonds will be formed? What fights may just be stormed? Let's find out what drama will unfold on Total. Drama. Savage!"

**\- OoOoOoOo -**

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine  
You guys are on my mind  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
I wanna be famous_

_I wanna live close to the sun  
Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day  
Cause I wanna be famous_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be famous_

**\- OoOoOoOo -**

A seagull flies over the waters peacefully. Unfortunately for it, a shark lunges out and snaps it with one bite before retreating back to the depths.

Chris looks towards the sky, waiting for something. "Now it's time we meet our new competitors. They should be arriving… right about… now! There they are!"

Chef closes the briefcase and sets it by his side as a massive shadow swarms over their heads. Chris is quick to cover his ears, because a second later, a loud _BOOM! _cracks through the air. He grins as he slowly lowers his hands, seeing dots moving through the sky.

"And our first competitor! She can never keep her head from then clouds. Even now! It's Rachael!"

A short-haired ginger girl falls through the sky as she slaps the clouds from her face. She looks around, confused. "No one ever mentioned skydiving. Is this a test? I didn't study for it."

The camera stops focusing on her, moving up towards the next falling teen. Chris goes on. "The one who claims all the answers in class! It's Riley!"

A large brunette girl clings on to her bag as she falls in terror. "This wasn't ever mentioned! I demand an explanation! I want to talk to the peoducerrrrrs!"

The two girls fall into the water, making huge waves.

Chris steps back as water nearly splashes him from the landing. "And up next? The one who likes to keep things bright! Michael!"

A dark-skinned teenage boy falls through the sky as he can only scream. Short dreadlocks are on his head as he clings on to the black string jacket he wears. Blue shorts reaching his knees whip powerfully against the wind. "I told them I am afraid of heights, man! No planes, man! They don't listen!"

"Coming down now… Juan!" Chris announces.

A latino teenage boy falls through the sky, hugging his chest as he prepares for the worst. He doesn't seem too scared, more like shocked. Being fired from a plane caught him off-guard for sure. A white-collared shirt and black shorts may seem to be bad thing to wear to a sandy beach. A brush seems to fly from his pocket. He panics and swats at it in attempt to get it back. The second he does, he plunges in the water. He surfaces quickly, spitting out water and appearing upset that his hair got wet.

Michael on the other hand, he crawls out quickly and coughs out the water he swallowed.

Chris chuckles. "And here comes Bree!"

Next one screaming is a dark-skinned teenage girl with her hair worn in a single puff-ball. The only thing in risk of flying off is her untied shoelaces. A pink t-shirt and dark blue jeans is just about all she needs, it seems.

"This is insane! I thought we were being dropped off! Aaaaah!"

Chris chuckles as she falls into the water. "And coming down next, Tatiyana! The one who believes in fortune and horoscopes!"

Another girl is falling, dark-skinned and wearing braids in a ponytail. She seems to be just as scared. "Skydiving would suit a Sagittarius! Aaaaah!"

"And up next... a young girl with dreams! Mya!"

A Latino teenage girl is falling now. Her long black hair is tied in a ponytail, and she has her arms against her chest, wearing a blue tink-top a darker jeans. She has her eyes shut as she most likely screams internally.

Chris moves on. "The one who probably watches too much television! Here comes Spike!"

Another teen is falling, with his hair dyed green with a wild haircut that may be inspired from t.v. His clothes are baggy on him, whipping against the wind. Oddly enough, he doesn't even have on shoes. He appears cautious, not scared. He closes his eyes with confidence. "After fighting so hard to reach registrations, and checking every day to assure I was selected, I am here, at last. And now… my dream is just within reach. Finally, I can-" His words are cut off as he falls in the water.

Chris chuckles as he continues. "Here she comes! Emma! Huh. Name must be pretty common."

A thin girl with brown curly hair is desperate to not lose her glasses. Her shirt is oversized, almost swallowing her shorts. But it's the least of her worries as she screams out in absolute terror.

"Aaand… here comes Drake!"

A somewhat muscular teen wearing red and black falls through. He appears frightened, but he keeps his focus to assure he doesn't land so badly.

"Up next. Luis!"

Another teen with dark hair falls through the skies, possibly the only one enjoying it. He cheers like it is a roller-coaster ride. Within a few seconds, he seems to realize that he has no parachute, and he spots the camera falling with him. Almost in an instant, he begins to swear angrily, maybe at the producers, but thankfully it is bleeped out for the viewers.

"Easy with the language, dude." Chris chuckles as he leans back. More water splashes. "And now… Tyler! From Australia! Huh. That makes two names I am familiar with."

A tall and skinny teen with short brown hair follows through. His dragon pendant moves with the wind. His jogger pants seem unaffected by the wind, and neither is he. He cheers excitedly, not scared to the slightest.

"Here comes Yui!"

An asian girl falls through, with her orange hair against her face. She appears to be a fan of Japanese animation due to the art being on her shirt. She shakes her head to be able to see, and she spreads her arms out. "To infinity and beyond!"

Chris nods. "Aaand, Mina!"

Another girl with brown wavy hair and golden stubby earrings also appears unaffected by falling. Her shirt is halfway tucked into her light jeans. She crosses her arms. "Crap."

More water splashes. Chris keeps going. "And here is Ben, the one who likes to make fun with any situation!"

A blue-haired teen holds on to his backpack as he falls. His blue hoodie whips against the wind along with his red pants. He tries to ease his fears with a few jokes. "I guess this situation is _flying _by. Huh? I should had expected this from a Reality show. They never keep things _plane _and simple. Ha-ha…"

"And here is Judge!"

A black and spikey-haired teen is the next one seen falling. His white and gold headphones are snug against his neck as he screams on his way down. His white hoodie is zipped, with a black circle on the back. His jeans are faded, maybe worn a lot. His fingerless gloves makes his apprentice look tough, though he surely isn't acting that way.

He lands on a tree branch and jumps off to the ground. He walks away like nothing happened as he slips on his headphones.

"Huh." Chris is impressed. He turns his attention back to the sky. "Jake! The one who loves art!"

A brown-haired teen falls, the wind making his green jacket flutter. A few art supplies fly from his backpack. He is quick to grab them, and his smile fades once he realizing just how fast the ground is approaching. He quickly zips up his bag for the sake of his art supplies, and he falls through the water.

"And, huh? Is that her real name?" Chris wonders. He looks to his right, maybe talking to someone off screen. After a quick exchange, he looks back to the sky. "She goes by Nightshade! Let's see what creativity she will bring!'

A teen girl fights to keep her long black hair from getting on her face. A red streak seems to match her red eyes. Around her neck is a black choker with a moon pendant. She too, wears a hoodie, and tights may just be a bad choice for water. She is shouting in surprise. Her voice makes it clear she too, is from Australia. "WHAT THE HEEEEEELL!"

Chris moves back as water flies again. "And… Fia! All the way from New York!"

A brown-haired girl has her hair off her face, only because it's tied in a bun. She looks around in hopes to grab someone else, but realizing she is alone in her zone, she can only scream before falling in the water, soaking her jacket as well.

"Everyone here likes jackets. Is that a trend?" Chris begins to wonder before moving on. "And last but not least, Sam! Another common name!"

Another teen falls through the sky. Short cropped brown hair whips with the wind. "Why were we shot from a cannon? Is this some sort of test? How am I gonna land without a parachute? What kind of show doesn't-"

Poor Sam falls to the ground.

"Ooouch." Chris winches at this, and he laughs small. "That's gonna hurt for a while. But it seems everyone is finally here!" He walks towards the crowd who crawled out the water, groaning. He isn't bothered by it, spreading out his arms. "Attention, campers! Welcome to Island Savage! That drop was just to give you a warm up of what is expected!"

Bree is quick to help Sam up as the others check on one another, all except Luis, who crosses his arms and spits out a small fish.

"Had a nice swim?" Chris asks as he looks at the recovering teens. They all appear annoyed, except one. Chef joins Chris side, keeping a firm grip on the briefcase.

Spike stands tall. "Even a fall from the sky will not stop the fire that burns within me!"

Chis crosses his arms, a bit amused. "He's got spirit."

**\- Confessional -**

_**Note: All Confessionals ("Interviews/Personal diaries" for viewers to see) are done from inside the outhouse.**_

Static covers the screen until it changes scenes to separate footage, showing Chris sitting on the stall of the outhouse. Flies buzz around, possibly attracted by the stench. "Check this out. This is where our competitors will go if there is something they want to share to the viewers what is on their mind. There's a camera in here for them to talk to. Explain how you feel, what questions you have on your minds, or just get something off your chest."

He winks.

"This episode may have the most we had in any other. What reason? Heh-heh."

_**Zzz zzz**_

Tyler looks at the camera before speaking. "Hello, everyone. My name is Tyler. No! Not that useless jock! Anyways, I am here to win, and nothing will stop me." He pauses, appearing nervous. "Except disgusting food." He shivers at the thought.

_**Zzz zzz**_

Luis appears to not even want to be bothered. A fly flies too close, and he swats it from mid-air. It falls, dead. "I'm Luis, and honestly I just wanna hurry up and get the hell outta here, so that I can have some peace and quiet. Everyone is so damn loud and won't leave me alone."

_**Zzz zzz**_

The outhouse stall is unoccupied, but a muffled voice can be heard outside. "I honestly don't understand what you expect me to say… Yes, I understand that it has to be something. Are there rules or anything? …. No? Okay."

The door creaks open, and Judge steps inside. In an instant, his expression switches to disgust.

"OH, GOD! IT SMELLS LIKE SHI-"

**\- 0000 -**

"Wait…" Bree is surprised as she stares at the host. The others slowly recover and appear just as shocked. "You're not Don! We were told that _he_ was hosting this season!"

"Dawn?" Chris echoes. "You mean that one contestant I had? They don't try to host this show."

"No. Not Dawn! Don! The host for Ridonculous Race!" Riley corrects him.

"Wasn't that the spin-off series?" Juan asks, as he brushes his hair.

"Duh."

"Oh. About that." Chris begins to explain. "The producers contacted me and asked me to fill in. He won't be able to host this season."

"What?! Why?!" Everyone blinks.

"Something came up, he's recovering in the hospital." The host explains. "So, he couldn't make it."

"Oh no!" Fia gasps. "What happened to him?!"

"He's on leave." Chris answers. "Got hurt on the job…"

**\- Months Ago -**

A pair of men hover over the dock in jetpacks, Apparently enjoying the view.

A man with brown standing hair peers over the lake before turning to Chris. "So, Christopher. Anymore tips about this island? You hosted a few before, I know. Though I may have to relocate some of the animals. It's not very… safe."

Chris' smile fades slightly before he wears it again. "They're fine, Don. This is their environment. Can't very well destroy their home. Kinda learned that in a very unique way. Besides. Your race show wasn't all too safe either."

"It was risky, but not constantly life-threatening." Don points out. "I get that teenagers enjoy the thrill, but we don't want them to die young. Though the pair you once had, they were quite an interesting duo."

"I'm sure they are." Chris agrees as he looks around. "I think we are ready for the new season. Though it's been a few years since I last hosted this series. It's been on hold. We want to get it moving now. Fans are waiting."

"They sure are." Don says. "Well, wish me luck. I'll be sure to give this show some good ratings. I'll dedicate an episode to you even."

"Sounds cool." Chris frowns a bit again before moving on. "You know what else is cool? These jetpacks are. They are _also _used for eliminating contestants. I call it, 'The Flight of Shame'."

"Oh. Interesting." Don notes as he looks at the handle bars he securely grips. "So, that means they can have a nice flight back home, or to land on a boat. Thanks for your assistance."

"Yeah. Not exactly." Chris says. "Observe." He takes out a remote with a single red button.

"What's that for?"

"This." Chris grins in mischief as he presses the button, and Don's jetpack begins to shake rapidly.

Don is alarmed. "Hey. Is it supposed to- WHAAAA!" In an instant, Don rockets from Chris's side, spiralling through the air in insane speeds as he screams in terror before falling into the lake. He surfaced seconds later, taking in a deep breath of air as he tries to comprehend what just happened. He hears laughter, so he looks above. "What?!"

"Sorry, dude. There can only be one host, and that's me." Chris chuckles. "You running the race was enough, but you can't have the island. I don't want you changing it, first of all. Oh, and by the way, you are dead center in one of my new sweet challenges."

"What?!" Don notices several shark fins cutting through the water. They all surface, about 10 sharks surround him, appearing hungry. Don begins to rapidly press the button on his jetpack to fly, but it does nothing. Stuck in the water, all he can do is swim away while screaming.

**\- Present -**

"He had several broken bones but… he should be fine soon. Accidents happen." Chris says.

"So… you're the host, then?" Mia asks.

"Yes!" Chris shouts.

Emma appears slightly concerned. Tyler on the other hand, appears more interested than before.

"No wonder why we got shot out of a plane." Riley crosses her arms, already angry. "Someone could had gotten hurt! Are you insane?! What if someone got killed!"

Sam looks at her strangely. What if? Someone _did _get hurt.

"Well, all of you are still on your feet and breathing. That was just a test." Chris says as he walks around the crowd who are either annoyed or concerned about him.

"A test? You can't make us so these sort of things against our will!" Riley growls.

"Yes I can. It's all in your contract. Remember?" Chris waves to stack of papers around. "Which means I can have fun with the people I love."

Michael smiles. "For real? So we are going to have a panic or something? A nature walk?"

"Precisely." Chris chuckles.

**\- Confessional -**

Sam adjusts the slanted camera a bit before sitting on the stall. "Okay. Wasn't he in prison at one point? What did they do? Release him for good behavior?

**\- 0000 -**

"Alright. Moving on. When I call your name, I want you to stand to the left or right side of Chef." Chris explains as Chef moves towards the crowd, who back away from him a bit. "Then we can start making some real progress."

The teens wait. Luis isn't even interested. He looks at another direction, perhaps ignoring it all.

"First up." Chris begins as he places his hands behind his back. "Michael."

Michael is alert.

"You're on the left." Chris watches him move. "Racheal. Right side."

She moves as she rolls her eyes.

"Juan?"

Juan freezes from his brushing, looking at the host.

"To the right. Riley, left side." Chris watches them move. "Spike. Left side."

Spike moves along. "Left or right does not matter, as long as I have my-"

"Yeah. We get it." Chris interrupts him to continue. "Mya, to the right. Drake, right side. Bree, you're on the left. Luis, you are also to the left."

As the teens move, Luis remains still, not judging.

"Uh, Luis? I called your name." Chris calls him, but he is ignored again. "Chef?"

Chef snatches Luis by the arm before pulling him close to his face. "You will listen when spoken to! There is no time for an attitude, boy! Front and center!'

Luis looks at him, annoyed. "Can you not breathe in my face? Your breath smells like rotten eggs."

Chef growls as the others laugh small. The laughter is quick to stop as the burly man throws Luis to the left side, knocking down Bree and Michael.

"Moving on." Chris continues. "Tatiyana and Tyler. You are on the right. Emma and Ben, left. Judge and Yui, right. Jake and Mina, left. Nightshade and Sam, right. Fia, left."

Sam raises a hand while joining the right side.

"Yes?"

"What's the point of this?"

Before Chris could answer, Riley answers. "Haven't you seen the show before? He's splitting us up to form teams."

"I thought this was a competition for everyone. Only one person can win." Sam reminds her.

"Yeah. But the teams still kinda help, you know." She frowns. "How dense are you? You ask so many questions."

"And you always answer them." Jake frowns at her attitude. She glares at him, but he doesn't back down.

"Well, the both of you are right. But teams makes things run a little smoother in the beginning." Chris explains, having all eyes on him again. He looks at the left side. "Left side, get to known one another. Those around you are your teammates. For now on…" He tosses a rolled up red flag towards Ben.

Ben catches it and it unrolls to a large flag with the image of what appears to be a flying cockroach.

"... Your team is The Crusty Cockroaches!"

"Ew!" Mya shivers in disgust. "Can we have a better name?"

"Right side." Chris ignores her question, tossing a blue rolled up flag to Juan. It hits his face unfortunately, knocking off his brush.

As he recovers his fallen brush, Tyler picks up and unrolls the flag. It opens, revealing an insect similar to a roach, with a triangle against his back.

"You are The Soiled Stinkbugs!"

Bree frowns at this. "What happened to The Killer Bass and The Screaming Gophers? Cool names like that?"

"Trying not to recycle names." Chris says. "You're at a camp. It's filled with _plenty _of insects."

"Can we at least be a butterfly?"

"No." Chris answers. "Those flags were not free. I won't change the name, so deal with it. You'll be fine."

Chef chuckles as few of the teens seem to regret coming here already.

Nightshade is curious. "Where do you come up with these names? Did that come from the top of your head?"

"Not really…" Chris looks at another direction.

Sam speaks up. "Okay, so our teams names are based off of gross stuff. Nice, though I'm wondering about your creativity."

**\- Confessional -**

Chris looks into the camera. "Yeah, so like… I was torn away for a whole year from my show. _My _show. Plenty of time to think of challenges… and some good names. That was years ago. I just got back from taking _another_ break… only for three years this time. It's good to be back." He crosses his arms, looking away from the camera. "Where was I? Vacation. That's all you need to know."

_**Zzz zzz**_

Chef shakes his head as he looks at the camera.

**\- 0000 -**

"I'm just pulling your legs." Chris chuckles as he looks back at them. "Chef?"

Chef walks walks to the red flag and pulls a stickier that was the logo for the red team. Turns out hiding behind it was a different logo; A black silhouette of an ant with a white leaf behind it. For the blue, a white bee with a black hive behind it.

"Red team, you are officially… The Blazing Ants! Blue team, you are… The Stinging Bees!"

Mya raises her hand. "Um, I'm allergic to bees."

Chris sighs. "Chef?"

Chef throws a can of bug spray at Mya, who is struck on the head. She falls over with an "oof!".

"I don't like bugs…" Tatiyana begins. "But, this is better than being a stinking stink bug."

Riley looks at her team flag. "So those are our real team names?"

Chris chuckles. "Creative, isn't it?"

"No." Riley frowns. "It's terrible. I hate it."

The host's smile drops instantly.

**\- 0000 -**

"Okay, campers. Allow me to show you where your home will be for the next eight weeks. Once you get to know each other, maybe you'll feel closer to home. You can dry up and relax there until I call you for your first challenge."

The teens exchange glances before following the host.

**\- 0000 -**

"That's it?" Rachael scratches her head as she stand a with the group before a pair of cabins. They seem decent, actually. "Is it uh… dusty in there?"

"Good question. Here." Chris shoves a broom into her hands. "Make yourself a home. Since you were the first to land, you make the pick."

"Ummmm…" Rachael looks between the two cabins, but Tatiyana jumps up and down.

"Pick the one closer to the sun!" Tatiyana urges.

"Uh, no." Riley frowns. "Don't say that. She'll pick the opposite and I'll be forced to sit in the sun."

"Maybe she won't?"

After a few seconds, Rachael points ahead. "I want the one in the shadows."

Riley glared at Tatiyana, who shrinks.

**\- Confessional -**

"Sorry?" Tatiyana shrugs. "It's the first day. Why is she so… mean?" She pulls out a notepad and flips through the pages quickly. "Since she is so picky and is always being a know-it-all, I bet she's a Virgo."

**\- 0000 -**

"Good pick." Chris says as Rachel's team moves towards the cabins. "That means The Stinging Bees gets the other cabin."

Mya shrugs. "Alrighty then."

"Hold on." Sam intruttups. "This camp is co-ed. Right?" Realizing attention has shifted, Sam asks again. "Right?"

"Girls sleep on one side. Boys on the other." Chris says. "The cabins are split into two separate rooms for both sides. Anymore questions? Good. I'll see you within the hour. Get ready. Your first challenge will give you a good workout. It will be very, very interesting for you." He walks away with Chef, laughing small.

The campers exchange glances

"Am I the only one who came here only because we were told that Don was the one hosting?" Fia asks. "I mean… about Chris… he had people sent home due to them getting really hurt."

"Wait. Seriously?" Emma frowns.

"People think it's funny to watch in television, but when you are the one personally experiencing it…"

Nightshade shrugs. "Everyone knows who McLean is by now. He's famous. I'm actually wondering what challenges he did come up with. Ideas could be lacking."

"I just hope he got better." Yui says.

Mina looks towards Tyler, who appears bothered with something. "What's on your mind?"

Tyler looks uncomfortable that he suddenly has the floor. He chuckles small. "Am I the only one noticing how Chris is a bit… nice this time around? Besides his we landed, I man. First, he splits the cabins, which are in decent condition for once. Two, he changed the team names. Three, he gave that girl bug spray when he usually would ignore a complaint. And finally, he's giving us time to prepare ourselves? Something doesn't add up."

"He's right." Bree says. "Chris was less caring with each season. He is being nice on his standards."

Emma looks towards Bree. "You think he's trying to catch us by surprise? A false sense of security?"

"We are already in boiling water." Spike says. "He's softening us up before the main course is served."

"This just got very interesting." Nightshade appears a bit amused.

The teens begin to separate, heading for their team cabins.

**\- Blazing Ants' Cabin -**

Heavy bags are dropped to the floor. Michael begins to unpack his things. "Alright. So what? Left or right side?'

"I need the left side." Riley picks up her bag and opens the door leading there. "I don't want to get sunburn."

She enters before anyone could protest.

"That girl is more picky than my grandma." Michael frowns. "And I thought _she _was picky."

Tatiyana looks at the group. "Does anyone know her birthday, by any chance?"

"No." Everyone says.

"Why are you even in here?" Bree asks. "Not being rude. Sorry if I sound that way… but you're in the wrong cabin."

"Oh, oops!" Tatiyana is quick to leave.

Fia rises from unpacking and looks at the group. "Come on. Let's not let one person slow us down. It's just the first day. Let's get excited! If we look dull, Chris may just try to make things more exciting than they already are."

"You mean exciting things that may just kill us, if what you say about him is true." Mina frowns. "Some people make it sound like he's a total nut job."

"Yeah." Ben says. "I heard they sent him to therapy once." Now he has all the attention. "They tried pet therapy, but they had to stop it right away."

"May I ask why?" Bree asks.

"The bird bit his ear, and it was never seen again. The only reason I believe that is because a parrot bit his finger once, and he wasn't happy with it."

The campers look at each other nervously.

"It's just a rumor. There's a ton of them floating around. Some could be exaggerated. I'm just wondering what Chris is about to throw at us."

Michael shakes his head as he picks up his bag. He pauses when a pencil falls on the floor where the bag sat. He reaches down to pick it up, noticing another bag stuffed with art supplies.

"Can you put that back?" Drake takes the pencil quickly before picking up his bag.

"Sorry, man." Michael watches him walk away before he looks towards Spike. "Uh…. do you have shoes?"

"Bearing barefoot will not stop me from reaching my daily objectives!" Spike says.

"... Right…" Michael sighs. "Alright. Let's split. Girls, you gotta go."

"So you're just gonna kick us out?" Bree frowns.

"I think they are about to change clothes or something." Fia points out. "And that guy there sorta made it clear he won't move."

Luis lays on the top bunk bed on the right side of the right room. He has his eyes closed.

"Gotcha."

**\- Stinging Bees' Cabin -**

"I call dibs on top bunk!" Tatiyana announces as she rushes inside the cabin.

"We haven't even got to picking sides, yet." Yui points this out, but Tatiyana is too excited to hear.

Sam looks between the two rooms, unsure on what to do.

"Something wrong?" Mya asks as she pulls out a hair bow.

"Oh. Nothing." Sam responds while pulling out some rolled socks. "I was just wondering what everyone thinks of our host so far. I never saw the show before, so what should we expect?"

"Expect him to be slightly crazy." Drake answers before anyone else could.

Nightshade seems a bit excited. "I'm actually wondering what will happen. It's just the first day, so the first challenge shouldn't be overwhelming."

"You never know." Tyler says, a bit uneasy with the attention he has. "I think he may be doing the original theme of camping activities. In season 2, it was movie-themed. Season 3 was around-the-world themed. So maybe we'll do a ton of outdoor exercises."

"Whatever it is, it better not kill us." Judge says. "If he starts acting what I hear about…"

"It's on television. What's the worst he can do?" Tatiyana asks.

"You have no idea." Drake and Nightshade say.

Drake pauses his unpacking, looking towards Juan, who is busy tending to his hair. "Hey. We have to unpack. How long are you going to brush your hair?"

Juan simply looks at him before resuming.

Rachael pulls out a small brush from her bag, and frowns. "Awww. I accidently took Fizzy's brush with me."

"Is Fizzy a pet?" Mya assumes, since no person would have that name, unless their parents want them to stand out.

"Yeah. Fizzy is my pet tiger. He can get really cranky when he isn't brushed every day."

The campers all freeze from their activities.

**\- 0000 -**

After an hour or so, the intercom suddenly screeches before Chris' voice is heard. "Attention, campeeeers! Met with me outside the cabins! Your first challenge is coming right up!"

Within seconds, the teens walk from their cabins, some pounding their ringing ears. Chris and Chef walk forward, making sure everyone is present.

"Everyone is here. Good." Chris begins. "I hope you ate before you arrived here. Chef has not yet cooked anything special, so if you haven't ate, you may be working with an empty stomach."

"Great." Mina frowns.

"Now that you are a bit familiar with your team, we can make some progress. But since I am in a good mood, and it's the first day, I've decided to hand out these nifty wristbands." Chris pulls out a handful of red wristbands while Chef reveals a pile of blue. They toss the colors at the respective teams.

"Everyone seems to be into the whole Red vs. Blue theme." Michael notes.

"Good eye." Chris says. "Anyone wearing the same color as you is on your team. Obviously, because that color is your team color. The theme for this season is Red Vs. Blue. Meaning hardcore teamwork will determine your wins or losses. Camping is all about teamwork. That is where the idea of your team names came from. Bees and ants are well known to work together to accomplish difficult tasks. They need each other to thrive. So, that is your main objective."

Meanwhile, Chef hangs the blue flag against the team cabin's pole. Once attached, he pulls on the rope to move the flag up towards the very top to be displayed up high, flowing with the wind. The red flag flows just as elegantly.

"Flags in good condition?" Bree whispers to Spike, pointing out another unusual thing.

"I sense a chaotic flow of energy radiating from McLean." Spike narrows his eyes. "The cards had been set."

"We might just get _played_ later on." Ben adds.

Luis growls lightly at them before looking back at the host. "I just want this day over with."

A loud trumpeting startles the teens. Now Chef has a trumpet, playing the infamous military wake-up call.

"About face, campers!" Chef announces the second he is done.

"If anyone of you fails to comprehend the challenge, you will cost your team." Chris answers the silent question of why the cook yelled at them. "We will be doing a lot of fun outdoor activities that will test your brains and brawn, which is pretty much it. Opposites. Pretty neat, eh?'

"Meh." Luis shrugs.

"Wait." Fia says. "The teams will split eventually, won't they?"

"Someone's been doing research." Chris nods. "That brings another thing. You start off as a pack, and eventually, you'll find yourself a lone wolf. This season will test your strength and wits all around. If you lack one of the other, you may be in a bit of trouble. Any questions?"

Everyone raises their hands.

"No? Great!" Chris ignores the hands, earning a few glares.

"Can we just get to the challenge already?" Riley frowns.

"When I _feel _like it." Chris narrows his eyes. "Do you run this show? Oh, right. You _don't._ So zip away the whining."

"Maybe he's a Sagittarius." Tatiyana whispers to Riley, who rolls her eyes.

"Hey. Astrology girl." Chris calls her out. "Let's try not to drive your teammates crazy on the first day. One thing we can all agree on, being the first voted out is not just lame, but embarrassing. Word of advice; you might want to have your teammates like you."

Now she is quiet. The host seems pleased.

"Now then. Your first challenge is a simple one!" Chris begins his explanation. "All you need to do is run one full lap around Island Savage. The first team back wins."

The crowd is a bit confused, asking questions such as "For real?" and "That's it?" among each other.

Chris chuckles at this. He waves both hands as a signal that he's not done yet. "Hold on. That's just the main thing. I'm not through explaining. Running a full lap around will certainly wear you down. There are four rest cabins as you make your way through. You can take half an hour, or a full hour break if you need to. After all, it is a long walk. Just be aware that you choose your time wisely. Take too long of a break, and the opposing team may just outshine you. But if you decide to not take one at all, well, that's fine. But take into consideration that one or two of your teammates may not have as much stamina. You don't want them to slow you down. After all, the first _full _team to make it back first is the winner. In short, _everyone _in your team needs to make it."

Tyler blinks and looks at his teammates. He whispers low so that the host or his friend won't hear. "Now he's allowing us to take _breaks_?"

"Maybe those rumors of him taking therapy actually were true, and they worked." Bree whispers back, just as surprised.

The teams appear relieved about the rest cabins. Turns out this first challenge is easy, after all.

Mina nods. "So this season is really focused on how your choices affect your other teammates."

"That's exactly it, at least at the start." Chris says. "This was also partially Chef's idea. The saying of 'If one messes up, the whole team is punished' is a real deal here. Some challenges can turn bad if one member doesn't do well. All of you are like blood to an animal. I'm sure you get it now."

They nods.

"The starting line is over there." Chris points at a pair of torches that at at the edge of a dirt pathway. "Follow the path, and it will take you around the island. It will be a long walk, so it will be dark by the time you get back." He reaches down to his bag and pulls out some flashlights. He tosses one to each teen. "You will need these."

"Nice." Jake is pleased as he catches his with a single hand.

Fia catches hers, and she stares at it, unsure on how to feel.

**\- Confessional -**

Fia appears concerned. "I've seen every season. So far, I know this is a bit unlike the host. Chris has been supplying us well. Tyler is right. Something doesn't add up here. I had this feeling in my gut that… he could be toying with us."

**\- 0000 -**

The teams begin to line up, ready to start. Chris holds a pistol gun to fire the signal. The teams looks ahead, prepared to run.

Juan is quick to place his brush inside his pocket. Luis is not the tiniest bit pleased, and Riley appears annoyed with him.

She pushes him back. "Don't stand so close, weirdo."

Chef steps forward. "On your marks-"

"Oh, yeah. one more thing. I almost forgot" Chris interrupts again, earning a few groans. "You aren't the only ones inhabiting this island. There will be animals out there in the woods. Keep your eyes open for one big, strong, and hungry bear!"

"Say what?" Bree is alert.

"No need to worry." Chris says. "Not long after you start your lap, you'll find a pair of tree stumps with a few treasure boxes containing supplies. Red and blue respectively. Every one of you will need to cross the finish line with that box. It may repel the bear from attacking you, but, you may also pick up a box that will attract it towards you. Every box looks exactly the same. Half will benefit, and half will not. But, you can only pick _one. _So, it's a blind choice. Choose carefully." The terrified expressions on their faces makes him laugh a bit.

"Just great…" Mina says sarcastically.

"On your marks…" Chris fires at the sky, and the team's are quick to move. "Go, go, go!" He watches them leave. "And remember! Teamwork!"

Mina is ahead of the others, so she is the first to see stacked boxes sitting on a red tree stump. Blue is at the opposite side. "Right there!"

"Alright! Let's roll!" Michael and his team run to red. Before he could pick, he is pushed aside. "Hey!"

"Move it. I get to pick first." Riley snatches the top box and goes ahead.

Each other member picks up a box and moves quickly. They all look at Riley before each other, coming to a silent conclusion.

"I don't think she knows what 'teamwork' means." Emma says.

Blue team reaches the boxes, and they grab one each. Judge takes note of what is going on. "Looks like we might win this one. Team red has a problem already."

"Let's not jump to conclusions yet." Mya says. "We just started. Anything could happen."

"Yep. Let's just focus on ourselves for now." Sam agrees, grabbing a box and holding it firmly. Quickly, the team moves on.

Drake looks behind him, looking at the camera. "How will you keep up? I bet you and the other camera crew guys did a lot of running."

_Snap!_

"AAAAAH!"

Blue team freezes, and they rush forward. They are surprised to see Emma hanging upside down by her ankle due to it being snagged by a snare. She is ten feet in the air, swinging back and forth as her glasses are on the verge of falling from her face.

"Oh no!" Fia gasps. "Hold on! I'm coming!"

"Wait!" Bree calls out. "Next to her…!"

Emma looks to her left, and she holds her breath.

An active beehive. One wrong move, and the bees will be angry and ready to sting.

Judge blinks. "Man. I feel bad for them. It would be ironic if it were once of us."

"We have the chance. Let's move!" Mya urges her team. They go onward, some are reluctant.

"Nice going, genius!" Riley growls at her. "You just gave them the led."

"No one would had seen that coming!" Emma protests. "Just help me down! Anyone?"

"We got you, man!" Michael is quick to grab hold of the tree, but his foot steps on something that clicks, and the tree suddenly shakes. The bees buzz, becoming agitated.

Ben pulls him back. "There's a button there! Anymore shaking and…"

"If we can't climb, how can we get her down?!" Fia wonders. "We can't just leave her!"

"I would rather you don't!" Emma shouts. She shrinks as a few bees comes out. "Ooh…"

An intercom suddenly bursts from underground. It turns on as Chris's voice is heard from it. "Oops! I also meant to tell you. The path is littered with booby traps. Can't have a show without them, am I right? That one there was placed waaay to the side, so it's supposed to be very easy to avoid."

"Why didn't you mention this sooner?!" Riley snaps at him.

"Because, that takes away the surprises. Duuh." Chris responds. "Oh yeah. And that trap is on a timer. Take too long to free her and the tree will shake crazy. You don't want to get stung by a swarm of angry bees. So! Remember! Teamwooork~! Hah, hah-hah!"

The intercom shuts off.

"Oooh! I just _knew _he would come back and stab us like that!" Bree growls.

**\- 0000 -**

The scene changes, showing Chris relaxing outside on a lounge chair next to a trailer. In front of him is a television, displaying the shot of Emma hanging from the trap. "The race has just begun, and already, The Blazing Ants find themselves trapped! It is a matter of time until they find themselves in a bad swarm of chaos. Literally! Hah-hah!"

Another intern walks to him, holding a tray full of ice-cold lemonade.

"Will the Blazing Ants be able to rescue Emma? How far behind will they be from the other team?" Chris takes a glass raises it high. "Will The Stinging Bees use this as an advantage, or will they carelessly blow it away? The situation for both sides may just get sour!"

He takes a sip of his drink, and he quickly spits it out.

"Speaking of sour, this lemonade is! You're FIRED!" Chris throws the glass at the intern. It strikes his head and shatters, and the intern falls to the floor.

Chef is quick to pick up the intern and carry him away.

Chris looks back at the camera. "Will Riley ever learn the importance of teamwork? What will unfold as both sides go further through the dirt? And WHY is there no one else giving me a better glass of lemonade?!"

Another intern is quick to run off to make more.

Chris spreads both arms out as he signs off. "Find out in the next episode of… Total. Drama. Savage!"

_Episode End._

* * *

**A/N: I have nothing against Don. He's a cool dude, too. But I figured Chris would hate to be replaced so...**

**Feel free to refer to this list whenever you feel the need to. For those who have their characters here, feel free to PM me for anything personality traits you would like to clarify!**

* * *

**These are the two teams!**

**Blazing Ants:**

**-Michael**

**-Riley**

**-Spike Akira Joestar** (drummerman88)

**-Bree**

**-Luis Lamperouge** (S1lv3rT0ngu3)

**-Emma** (DBZExpert)

**-Ben **(BenjaminShekon)

**-Jake **(UltraInstinctGok119)

**-Mina **(GetMyBrownPants)

**-Fia** (RealMelodyHope)

**Stinging Bees:**

**-Rachael**

**-Juan**

**-Mya**

**-Drake Raider** (DonRed8)

**-Tatiyana**

**-Tyler** (Sin-Of-Wrath_Dragon)

**-Judge Gray** (ReaverAlphaeus)

**-Yui** (Xkawaii_cupcakesX)

**-Nightshade **(NightshadePLAYZZ)

**-Sam **(ChibiMaraiGogeta)

* * *

**To be Continued to Chapter 2!**

* * *

**Please do check out my other works!**

**-Espeon804**


	2. Ep 2: Bear With Me

**A/N: New chapter. Hooray! Be prepared for some more savage moments!**

**Oh yeah. These chapters are intentionally much, much shorter than my popular works. 20,000 words won't cut it. So I'll keep it less than 10,000 here.**

**Wattpad readers, if your character is in here, you may want to add this story to your library so you'll be notified when updates come in. You'll never know what chapter will be their last!**

**Inline comments welcomed!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND, ACTION, WORLD TOUR, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND, ALL STARS, PAHKITEW ISLAND OR, RIDICULOUS RACE! Created by Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis!**

* * *

**WARNING! This series of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by fictional teens. Do not try this at home. Seriously. You could get really messed up.**

**-Chris McLean**

* * *

**\- Episode 2: Bear With Me -**

Those host stands at his usual position at the doc, with a teenage intern accompanying him. He spreads his arms out as he begins the next episode.

"Last time on Total Drama Savage." The host begins as the recap begins to play for the viewers. "20 new teenagers dropped into the island. Nice landing, Sam. Ha-hah. Surprise! I am the host, and Don is not. The news shocked them so much that they were too excited to smile. After a bit of an introduction, and some… horoscopes and hero talk, 20 was split in half; The Blazing Ants and The Stinging Bees. Then, the first challenge was issued. They have to run a lap around the island. They were also given some equipment that may or may not help them. Hang in there, Emma. I'm sure your team will find a way to get you down. Teamwork matters, but it seems you have a party-pooper. Heh-hah, hah. Hopefully, this island stays in decent shape. Speaking of.."

He pauses, as he looks at the dock, then he looks at the intern with him.

"Looking good."

The teen looks at him nervously. "Wait, Mr. Chris McLean, sir... I was supposed to meet up with the other two interns here? Are they late?"

"Something slowed them down. Had to send them home early." Chris explains. "You are the only intern I have left right now. Good thing about interns, they are replaceable."

"Uh…" The intern looks below his feet. The waters below the dock seem to a move now, as if something is lurking. "You don't think this island won't go insane like the last man-made one?" The intern asks.

"Relax. I had a few interns test it." Chris says. "Speaking of, you just reminded me. I need to test the water to make sure it's not so foggy. The contestants need to see underwater for the future challenge. And, it needs to be safe. Take a look for me?" He moves off-screen and returns with an armful of scuba-diving supplies. Shoving them in the intern's arms, he hardly gives him the chance to even put it on before pushing him into the water. "How does it look down there? Crystal?"

Bubbles surface before it erupts, releasing a gurgling scream. The intern surfaces and screams loudly as he swims away, being chased by a pair of hungry sharks.

"Oops. I forgot to mention you had to _feed _the animals first!" Chris calls out to the fleeing man. He hears him scream out again off-screen. Looking into the water, he shrugs. "Eh. Safe enough."

He takes in another deep breath.

"It's great to be back with the people I love, to _torment_." He chuckles, looking at the camera. "Will they all make it through alive? The last teens been through worse. Which team will make it to the finish line first? Who may just collapse and feel like they are about to burst? Or who may just fall over from thirst?"

The intern swims past as he screams. The sharks are still near his feet.

"Ha. Let's hope they don't try to drink out of _these_ waters. They are infested with some dandy creatures." He winks. "Find out what will happen right here, right now, at Total. Drama. Savage!"

**\- OoOoOoOo -**

The rope slowly swings the captured Emma side to side as she groans in slight fear. Below her, The Blazing Ants are trying to think of someway to free her before too much blood rushes to her head.

"Okay. Who can climb a tree without slipping?" Michael asks the team, who all look at one another with a shrug. "Well, there's gotta be someway to get her down, man. Chris ain't crazy to have her like this with no other way to help her."

"He's crazy enough." Fia says. "There probably is no other way."

"Urrgh!" Bree growls. "If there is no other way, then we have to think of something. As a team. Our combined efforts might just work. Maybe Chris placed that there as a test or something."

"Fear not, my fellow companions!" Spike says as he walks forward. "We must not give up! This is a test of our kinship!"

"Kinship?" Bree echoes the word, confused on why the teen is speaking with the tone of a television show hero.

"We must not give up! That is what the opposing team would desire! Tell me, who is a good climber?"

Bree raises her hand. "I am…"

"And who's the strong one among us?"

Michael flexes both of his arms. "You got him right here."

"But even with a boost, how will you two get her down without possibly falling?" Riley asks. "In fact, how will you free her from the rope without making so much annoying racket that will get us stung?"

"Do you have any ideas? I don't see you trying anything." Jake frowns at her, annoyed with her attitude along with the others.

Riley rolls her eyes. "Maybe Mr. Hero has a brighter one to share?"

"You know, we can't afford to waste too much time _hanging _around for much longer." Ben points out their limited time.

"Guys… feeling lightheaded…." Emma calls out.

Something shining spins past and strikes the rope, slicing it in a hot second. Emma screams as she falls and hits the ground.

Meanwhile, observing from the lounge chair, Chris winches at just how hard the fall was. He takes a sip of his drink. "That's gonna leave a mark."

Jake and Mina are quick to help Emma to her feet. The shining object spins back to the processor's hands. The object? A pocket knife. The owner, Luis.

Fia is the first to question this. "How did you manage to even sneak that here?"

Luis doesn't respond. He places his hands in his pockets, paying her no attention. In fact, he looks towards the trees, hearing how the buzzing got much worse. While he isn't bothered too much, the others grow uncomfortable.

The first few bees begin to pour out.

"Let's hurry outta here!" Bree moves quickly, and the rest waste no time. They rush up the hill and continue following the path. Bree would glance back occasionally, to make sure no bee is after them.

Jake takes note of a particular tree they walk past. "I think I could be seeing things, but was that tree covered with scratches?"

"Bears mark their territory by clawing into the bark." Mina tells him. "Chris did say to watch out for a wild bear, didn't he?"

"What if we run into it?" Michael begins to worry. "I ain't fighting no bear. No way. Not unless I wanna be its dinner."

"Bears are more afraid of people than we are afraid of them." Mina assures them. "If the worse comes and it does show up, we'll just have to scare it off."

"It's not that easy." Bree frowns.

"All of you are driving me insane." Riley grumbles. "It's just Chris messing with us."

"You've watched Total Drama before, right?" Bree asks her.

"Of course I have. Who hasn't even heard of it?" Riley frowns. "There were bears chasing people before, I know. But I doubt Chris would risk so much for much longer. He pretty much crossed the line enough times. The last few seasons were a lesson for sure. So there is no way he would possibly-"

The bushes begin to shake, and the teens are still as they hold their breaths. Something is coming out. They prepare for what they hope is all a joke.

Jumping out…

… a little rabbit. The small creature looks around before it begins to groom itself.

"Awww." Bree's heart is melting at the sight she finds adorable. She bends down and offers her hand, trying not to startle the creature. It appears curious as it hops forward a bit.

Large jaws snatch it from the ground. The rabbit screeches before the jaws slam shut.

Bree jumps back and falls on her behind. Bones crack with each jaw snap, until the rabbit is swallowed. Bree crawls back as her mind begins to race, trying to think of a solution on how to escape with her skin still on her back.

A grizzly bear took its appetizer, and now it's ready for the main course. Brown eyes lock on the teens, who stare back in silence. After a few awkward seconds, the bear shrugs and stands on its hind legs, roaring loud enough to make the ground shake.

Everyone, excluding Luis, all scream before they run off. Luis simply sighs before he jogs after them, but only because the bear is running for them.

**\- Confessional -**

Fia appears calm as she tells her thoughts. "Huh. Pretty normal stuff for an island forest. Bears n' everything. Reminds me of that time our motorhome ran out of gas at the Grand Tetons."

_**Zzz zzz**_

Spike crosses his arms with confidence as he speaks proudly. "Due to my training, this percentage is nothing but blasphemy. If he is attracted to me, I will use my evasionary tactics to evade the bear. If need be, I will render said bear unconscious with a swift stealth attack."

**\- 0000 -**

"What happened to scaring it away, huh?!" Riley shouts at Mina.

"No time now! We are already running, and I ain't stopping!" Michael shouts. "I never saw a bear in person, man! Why it gotta be today?! Why not at a zoo?!"

"Well, welcome to the show!" Riley shouts back at him.

"Fear not!" Spike skids to a stop and spins around to face the bear. "I will protect them! Even if it means I will have to use everything I got!"

Bree looks back, trying to grab him, but she is urged forward by Riley. "Wait! Nooo!"

The grizzly comes to a stop, facing the contestant that challenges it. It snarls, not liking the sudden display of bravery.

Or is it stupidity?

"This is as far as you will go, bear." Spike narrows his eyes. "I have trained every day of my life for this very moment… protecting the innocent! You won't get away with trying to hurt them! Prepare to be… absolutely defeated!"

It is an epic stare down as human and bear try to intimidate the other. But, as seconds pass, it is clear that not one side is willing to back down.

Finally, Spike's feet push into the dirt, and he begins to charge forward with a scream. The bear rushes forward as well, roaring loudly. Just as Spike makes a lunge, the bear swings its massive paw and knocks the teen into the sky, and flying over several trees before descending out of sight.

"Oh, no!" Bree gasps. "We have to go get him! He could be badly hurt!"

"He did that to himself! Forget it!" Riley growls as she keeps going. "Focus on saving your own skin! Once we get this bear off our backs, we'll find the fool and get going!"

…

After several minutes of running, the teens finally lose the animal. Some collapse to the ground, coughing and gasping, fighting for their breath.

"There's actually a real bear here…" Michael pants. "I mean… I know we are out in the woods and all, but man… I would rather have my first encounter with that thing behind a glass wall…"

"I wish we can hide in a box right now…" Ben gasps. "This situation is just un_bear-_able."

Bree rests her head against the ground. It may be due to exhaustion, or because of the pun she just heard.

Mina seems to be down for the same reason. However, a thought comes across her head. She sits up quickly. "Wait. Boxes. The boxes! Some of them may have something the bear wants. Maybe that's why it is chasing us! Quick everyone, open your boxes!"

Boxes are opened. Each Blazing Ant looks inside for what they had with them since the challenge started.

Mina pulls out a bag full of blueberries. "I bet this is what it was after. At least one of them. Too bad we can't get rid of it. Chris made it clear we need to cross the finish line with these things…" She places it back inside.

Bree covers her nose as she pulls out an entire salmon. "Eww… I gotta wash my hands once this is over…"

Michael sticks his hand inside his, but he quickly pulls out once he felt and heard something sticky. He looks at his fingers, disgusted as the thick liquid that slithers down like syrup, but it takes a few seconds for him to realize what it is. He even licks his fingers clean after giving them a sniff. "Honey. This stuff never goes bad."

Ben pulls out a rope of sausages, and he chuckles. "_Frankly_ I find this situation quite funny. Hahaha."

Emma blinks as she holds a handful of what appears to be little rockets. "Fireworks?"

Jake pulls out a weighted net. He stretches it out with interest. "Looks like we can really defend ourselves after all. Maybe we can lure it and snag it. Using the bad items for good."

"Not a bad idea." Bree agrees.

Riley pulls out what appears to be an oddly shaped orange gun. She turns it around, looking at it with a confused expression. "It's no real gun… nor a BB… is this a lousy water gun? Is this your idea of a joke, McLean?!"

Fia's eyes widen as she pulls out a silver and skinny object that is folded just enough to fix inside. She unfolds it carefully, pulling the disk and monitor that is attached to stick out. "Is this…?"

"A metal detector? Really?" Mina is just as confused. "How will that help us with a bear?"

"You can hit it aside the head with it." Michael points out one of its uses, though that is not what it was built to do. Regardless, it is a decent idea.

Emma looks closer at her own item, and she figures out something. "Hey. Firecrackers are loud enough to scare off any animal."

"That's right. It can do that." Jake notes. "I would prefer to have those over the next, actually…"

"We better figure this out soon." Bree warns them all. "It's getting cloudy out here, so it's gonna get dark quicker than we are ready for."

"We have our flashlights. Don't waste your time worrying so much." Riley says as she waves her own flashlight around.

"Uh… hey?"

Everyone looks at Fia now.

"We are missing two people. I know that Spike guy was because of the bear, but where is the grumpy one?"

That's right. Where is Luis?

"We must had lost him while we were running from that bear." Mina places a hand against her head. "This can't be happening."

"Are you joking? Now we have to find two people?!" Riley isn't pleased. Her annoyance only leads to agitation for her team.

"You were the one who kept us running instead of going back to help Spike!" Jake reminds her. "Don't act like this is everyone's fault but yours!"

"If you didn't come along, then you would be in that bear's stomach right about now!"

"Those two might as well be now! Thanks to you!"

Riley ignores him now as she flips the switch of her flashlight, but when no light comes, she tries again, and a few more times. "Really? He gave me a busted one!"

"Hold on." Bree flips the switch of her own, but she gets the same results. "Seriously?" She tilts it upside-down and unscrew the bottom. "Batteries must be outta juice."

"Batteries? What batteries?" Michael glares at his own. "There ain't no batteries in here!"

"Don't tell me he forgot to put them in before he handed them out…" Emma is already tired of the challenge. Looking inside hers, she drops her arms.

"Does anyone have a match or lighter?" Jake asks as the others try to figure the situation out. "Maybe we can make a torch as a substitute?"

"A good idea, but I don't carry them." Bree admits bitterly.

"Outta luck here." Michael adds. The others are empty-handed for that.

Knowing how deep of a hole they dug, Riley has enough. She glares at the sky. "McLean! Hey! I know you are listening! I know you can see us! Answer me, McLean! What's the meaning of this?!"

An intercom bursts from underground a foot away. Riley jumps back, not expecting it. They hear a voice, and it is unmistakably the host's. "What do you want? I'm busy over here."

"What prank are you pulling here?!" Riley shouts. "You forgot to give us batteries! It's getting dark!"

"Oh yeah. About that." Chris begins to explain. "This is why teams should stick together when in dangerous places. That flashlight there… needs batteries. And the firecrackers? You need a match. Two of your other members who are _missing _most likely have those."

"What?!" Emma blinks. "You never said that!"

"No. I didn't." Chris admits.

"That's important information! We would had never been separated if we knew that!"

"Then, it wouldn't be a surprise, and it will be boring." Chris explains his reasons. "I already gave you the main theme of the season. It should be obvious on how you should handle your challenges. I mean, the previous seasons were into teamwork at the start, but this time, I _really _got into the topic."

"We were being chased by a bear!"

"Yeah." Chris chuckles. "I said you would. Loving the content, by the way."

"Urgh!"

"Before you go off looking for them, I might want to add that the bear is well beyond my control, so… I can't do anything to stop him from… I don't know. Possibly mauling you?"

They all gasp.

"Whoa, man! Isn't this your show?! Don't you have some way to stop it, just in case?!" Michael shouts.

"Yeah. I do. There are some bear traps out here… but I kinda forgot where I hidden them."

"WHAT?!"

"Relax. Fia has the metal detector, right? She can use that to make sure none of your legs get caught in those metal jaws. Unfortunately, it runs on batteries which are not included so…"

"You've got to be kidding me." Riley groans as the others appear scared. Fia lifts her foot from the ground, half expecting a trap to lunge out.

"You are really trying us, man!" Michael shouts at the intercom.

Laughter from Chris is heard now. Apparently, he finds it hysterical.

"Not funny, Chris!" Riley shouts. "What if we die out here?!"

"Without your defenses, you're sitting ducks. So yeah. Not if. You _will _die." Chris chuckles.

They all gasp.

"_Unless _you find your teammates. This is why colonies stick together." The intercom leans towards Riley's face, so she winches as his voice blasts at her. "Teamwork makes the dream work. Remember? You're the Blazing Ants. Named after creatures who work _togetherrrr_?"

The intercomme lowers to its original position.

"Try not to die so early."

"What is _wrong _with you?!" Riley snaps at him. "Are you demented or something?!"

"Easy with the judgment." Chris says with an annoyed tone. "No. I'm not. It's all part of your challenge."

"Is that legal?!" Fia asks.

"Anyway." Chris ignores her question. "You should probably get going. The Stinging Bees are probably well ahead of you."

Riley growls.

Bree crosses her arms. "This is ridiculous. He's here, which means these challenges may just kill us. A year long break after season 4. Vacation. Yeah, right. Though it seems he disappeared after the last season for three years this time? I bet he-"

A loud blow horn startles them all.

"Enough talking. More jogging! Move, move, move! Or the bear will find you!" Chris' voice from the megaphone is demanding. The teens are quick to start moving again.

Riley seems to have a thought. She looks back at Bree. "What? So you know something that's been bugging you for so long? What is it? Why so you want Don so much instead of Chris?"

Bree growls, trying to keep focused on the game.

"What? Is it because you like the man or something?"

"What?! No! He's way older than me!" Bree glares at her.

"Then what's the reason? Huh? Or is it something-"

"AAH! It's because he got bailed out of prison, okay?!" Bree blurred out.

The rest of her team gasp and look at her.

"You mean he was arrested for _re_al?!" Jake is surprised.

"ZIP IT!" Chris's demanding voice from the intercom caused the device to screech. The teens winch and run faster.

**\- 0000 -**

"Oooh!" Chris glares at the screen. "It's almost like we have another Sierra in here. But less… creepy. Those are just rumors! There's no evidence to her claims."

The screen changes scenes, showing a clip of the host in the water surrounded by helicopters.

"Hey!" Chris glares behind him. "Who did that?! Not cool, dude! You're fired!"

Chef drags a female intern away, who glares at Chris angrily.

"Better." Chris leans back against his chair as the scene on the screen returns to the footage of the campers. He appears somewhat angry. "Things have changed. I learned a lot. Tons. I learned just how _ungrateful _some teenagers can be! They were given the honor to be on this show for a million dollars. Anyone would be grateful for that!"

Chef returns, offering him another glass of cold lemonade. "Here. You're burning up."

Chris takes the glass, and he drinks a bit. The cold drink seems to ease him down. "Much better."

**\- 0000 -**

Fia keeps jogging, but she skids to a stop as a bird suddenly falls to the ground. "That's… not normal."

"Nothing here is normal." Jake reminds her. He looks at Bree. "Are you trying to get booted out so soon?"

Riley glances behind her, and she smirks.

**\- Confessional -**

Riley smirks as she looks at the camera. "If we lose, at least _I _am not in hot water. Attention has shifted to Ms. Blurt-a-lot. Just like me, she knows the show. But she also knows what happened behind the scenes. And if we all know Chris, he's a _mega_ narcissist. Nothing could possibly get under his skin more than anyone making him look bad. Bree's setting herself up to throwing away the million. I just need her to keep talking, and it's down one problem."

**Zzz zzz**

Fia sighs. "Okay. So if she keeps talking, we may have more obstacles in our way than intended. I would _never_ say bad things about anyone on international television. If there's one thing I learned watching this show, _never _make an enemy of Chris. Do you remember what he did to Duncan?"

**Zzz zzz**

Bree covers her face. "I'm such an idiot! Urrgh! There I go again! Stupid me!" She lowers her hands and looks into the camera. "I didn't mean to say that! Really! When I get frustrated, I sometimes forget to keep my words in my head! I get in trouble for that all the time!"

She sighs.

"Chris. I know you are watching these confessionals. If you are seeing this, I'm sorry. Okay? Aah…"

**\- Stinging Bees -**

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I found something, guys!" Rachael announced excitedly as she part away a bush. "Check it out!"

"What is it?" Ben asks, approaching the excited teen.

"There must really be a bear here." Rachael picks up a fallen tree branch with a smile. The stabs it into the bush, and metal jaws lung from the ground and snap the stick in half. While she didn't flinch, Ben jumped back.

"Bear traps?!" Nightshade is surprise. "Wow. Chris is playing no games."

"Are the traps for the bear of us?" Ben asks with concern.

"Both. Probably." Tyler answers as he takes a few small steps forward until he reaches the Bush. Once he does, he leans over to look inside, taking a look at the trap. "Wow… that would had really hurt…"

"We would had been amputated." Judge points out. "This just got very dangerous. How in the world did you even know there was one in there?"

"Who? Me?" Rachael points at herself with a small laugh. "I disabled traps _all _the time. I don't want Fizzy and Mr. Grunt getting hurt when I let them out their cages."

"You what now?" Tatiyana's eyes widened in disbelief as the other teammates silently question Rachel's mental state. "Wait. Who is Mr. Grunt?"

"My pet grizzly bear. Duh!" She laughs, unaware of the scared looks she is getting."I also have Roary, who is my lion. He loves it when I give him a scratch behind the ears."

"This girl has a whole zoo." Mya mutters in discomfort. The others agree. "But… if she knows how to find hidden traps…"

"Oh! Oh!" Rachael races ahead suddenly. She stops at the dirt path. "Look! Bear paw prints! They are super fresh, maybe about ten minutes ago! Looks like he was chasing somebody from how far apart the prints are."

"She can read footprints." Mya smiles.

Drake is impressed. "That actually helps. She's really helping us out. If only someone else wss that engaging." He looks towards Juan, who is busy tending to his hair. For most, it appears that it was all Juan was doing ever since he arrived. "Can you help us out?"

Juan glances at the annoyed teen. He sets his brush inside his pocket and holds up his personal treasure chest for the others to see.

"Oh, right. We do have to see what he gave us, don't we?" Sam remembers, fighting to open what was given.

Juan pulls out a green odd gun. He looks at it strangely, probably questioning why they were given a gun. But it doesn't appear to be one meant as a weapon.

Drake looks into his on box, and confusion strikes him as he pulls out a rope of sausages. "Looks like we were… given food? Wait, no. This is bait."

Tyler takes out a jar of honey. "Yep. These are meant to draw the bear in."

Mya is disgusted as she drops a salmon back into the box. "Gross…"

Yui smiles as she pulls out a metal detector. "I think I have something that would really help us out. Maybe this can help detect anymore of those traps before Rachael can see them."

"I was given fireworks." Nightshade announces.

Rachael laughs as she looks inside her box. "Check it out. It's full of matches! These must be for the fireworks!"

"Oh! Mine has batteries inside!" Sam announces.

"Nice." Mya says. "This game isn't so bad if you know what you are doing. Maybe this season, Chris is testing our ways of thinking. Who knows?"

"Not all of us know about him, so if we need a team captain, we need to chose someone know knows what to expect from McLean." Nightshade says.

"Are you suggesting we chose you?" Mya asks.

"I know about Chris, too!" Yui raises her hand. "I watched all up to the last season!"

Tatiyana is pleased to hear this. "Does that mean you know his birthday? Come on! Tell me!"

Nightshade and Yui look at her in question.

Sam looks between the two. "Maybe once this challenge is over, depending on how well each person did, we can choose between you two. That sounds fair."

"Fair enough." Nightshade shrugs. "The host is really doing this. I'm looking forward to what crazy ideas he has planned out. It won't kill us as long as we are in sync."

"I actually like how he runs the show." Tyler says. It appears it drew attention, and he realizes he spoke out loud. "I mean… I know the challenges he gave out were dangerous, but uh… you have to appreciate his imagin… ation?"

Nightshade agrees somewhat. "Okay. So I'm not the only one with the idea. The past contestants pulled through. We are all here for the same reason, so might as well deal with it, am I right?"

"As I said before, expect him to be a bit crazy." Drake says. "Might as well deal with the mess.

Mya nods.

"I never saw the show, but I heard about him from my father." Judge says as he hands some batteries to Juan. "He never wanted me to watch any of Total Drama. He told me the host is a-"

"Whoa! He came fast!" Rachael interrupts Judge.

"Who did?"

"That's a big fella!"

The Stinging Bees all step back as the grizzly rushes towards them. They all begin to run, but out running a bear is impossible. Drake prepares to throw the sausages at the animal to slow it down, but Yui grabs his arm before he could follow through.

"Wait. He said we need to cross the finish line with these." Yui explains. "Or… was it just the boxes?"

"We might as well play it safe and hold on to them. Think the only things that are safe to dispose of are the good things we were given." Judge says. "Though I wonder how we would lose this bear."

Rachael comes to a stop and turns around. She rises her hands up as she roars at the bear, appearing truly intimidating.

To everyone's surprise, it actually worked. The bear turns around and runs away.

"Huh." Nightshade crosses her arms.

**\- Confessional -**

Nightshade appears impressed. "Looks like we have an Izzy on our team. Except this one really knows her animals."

**\- Blazing Ants -**

"Luis? Spike? Helloooo?" Bree calls out for the missing pair again. It's been a few hours, and there is still no sign of them.

"Urgh…" Riley fans her face, trying to keep herself from being bitten by mosquitos. "I should had brought some bug spray with me. It's not fair that other girl gets to have an entire can."

"Maybe because she said she's allergic to bees?" Michael reminds Riley, who only glares at him.

"Urrgh. How hard is it to find someone? How big is this island?" Bree groans as her feet begin to drag. "He gave us flashlights, but water would be much appreciated…"

Jake yawns. "How much time do we have left?"

"It looks like it'll be dark within the next few hours." Emma notes.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Fia asks. "We should hurry! Look! I see a cabin up ahead. I bet it's a rest house!"

"Are you kidding me?" Riley frowns. "We are already so far behind. If we take as much as a five-minute break, the other guys will just have a bigger gap!"

"Unless they are taking a break too." Michael says. "Maybe they got over-confident. Ever heard of slow and steady wins the race?"

"We are _not _slowing down." Riley keeps walking.

"Wait… can we at least sit down?" Emma tries to keep walking, but she appears absolutely exhausted. "If we run into that bear again, I might be its dinner."

"It _will _eat us if you keep talking and complaining." Riley frowns. "For someone so thin, this is ironic."

Emma growls as Riley keeps moving. The others all step back to let her pass, and they follow reluctantly.

**\- 0000 -**

Chris takes a sip of his lemonade as he leans back. "Looks like The Blazing Ants are in a hot situation. Meanwhile, the Stinging Bees are on smooth glide-like riding on ice. Will the red team ever learn to cooperate? Let's find out."

He stirs the ice in his cup, having nothing left to drink. Chef arrives with a pitcher, pouring more inside.

"It's still anyone's game. Looks like The Stinging Bees decided to take a break." He observes their activity through the television.

Seen on the screen, Juan leans against the wall with his arms behind his head. He observes quickly as the others have their backs pressed against the wall, together in a corner.

"Is that… r-really necessary?" Ben asks, trembling.

"Of course it is!" Rachael smiles as she pulls the bear close to her with a hug. "Showing love to the wild animals is so much better than hurting them! This poor guy is just hungry! I got him a bunch of raspberries. I think he's happy!"

The bear snarls and roars angrily. The others begin to shrink.

"Easy, grizzly. That's not how you say hello." Rachael says as she pets the animal's head. "Easy now. Sleep. Sleep…."

Juan pulls a comb from his pocket, watching this with a bit of interest. Apparently, he is keeping note of a few things.

To their surprise, the bear had stopped being aggressive and is falling asleep.

Chris spits out his lemonade. "What?! They _tamed _the bear?! Wow. Did _not _see that coming."

"So the bear is done." Chef says as he takes a seat on another chair. "Then it's all a simple sprint."

"I gave them those items for a reason. Do not feed the bears, but you have the right to bear arms."

"We are in Canada." Chef reminds the host.

"I know that. I was… you ruined the joke." Chris looks back at the screen. "They were given what will and will not help them. They are free to use what will give them the advantage, but taming a bear? That's _boring._"

Chef was ready to take his own drink, but he pauses as he notices Chris taking out a remote. "You're sending away another intern?"

"Not yet." Chris chuckles. "I wonder if this would work on a bear."

"What?"

"Sleepy time is over. Let's get moving!" Chris presses the button.

**\- Stinging Bees -**

"Sleepy bear. Cutie bear. Fluffy bear…" Rachael continues to stroke the animal as she giggles. "He's asleep. See? I'm an expert. Huh? What's this?" She parts away the fur on its neck, but before she can do anything, she screams as her hand is zapped along with the bear itself.

The bear stands on its hind legs as it roars, static running through its fur before it roars in fury.

"I lost connection." Rachael gasps. "We have to run."

….

Chris sets the remote down as he watches the bear chase them out. "Now _that's _better."

"AAAAH!" The teens run through the woods once more. The bear lunges for Tyler, but Nightshade pulls him away in time. The angry bear falls to the ground face-first, sliding through the dirt before friction puts into a stop.

"What happened?" Sam asks as they rush down the dirt path.

"Something hurt him." Rachael explains. "He got too angry for me to connect with him anymore. I mean, it wasn't bad pain. It just caught him by surprise, like when someone jumps behind you to scare you."

Judge seems to have an idea. "That's it." He looks at Nightshade. "Do you still have the fireworks?"

"I do." Nightshade answers. She pulls them out from her box. Judge is quick to take them to her surprise.

"Rachael! Let me use one of those matches!"

"Uh, sure." Rachael removes a box from her box and tosses it to Judge. The team keeps moving as he tucks the fireworks under one arm while slipping a match stick from the match box. With a quick brush, the stick catches a small flame. He guides it towards the string of the firecrackers, and the flame begins to eat it away. He throws it quickly, towards the bear.

The bear comes to a stop as the fireworks land near his feet. He lowers his head, sniffing it out if curiosity. The fireworks burst in a loud display of light, scaring the bear from his feet. He turns around and flees, shaking the sparks from his head.

"Alright!" Drake is impressed. "We drove it away!"

Yui smiles as she glances back, seeing the fireworks display their show. "That should keep it away for a while."

"It's a _he_!" Rachael corrects her.

After what feels like an hour or two, they finally see what they were hoping for. Flashlights guide them through the dark. A pair of torches are seen just ahead. They cross the finish line, and a few of the teens fall to the ground, exhausted.

"And The Stinging Bees finish first!" Chris' voice seems to come out of nowhere. A few of the teens are surprised to see him walking towards them while eating a sandwich.

"Oh, no! They already beat us up here!"

Chris turns around, seeing Bree and Riley reaching the area now, completely out of breath. The other team members catch up seconds later. Michael falls to the ground, coughing.

Spike and Luis both collapse to the ground. They clearly were running for the longest.

Amused, Chris crosses his arms. "And The Blazing Ants place second!"

"Second….?" Riley growls. She glares at Emma. "This is your fault! If you weren't so careless, four eyes!"

"My fault?!" Emma frowns. "No one could had possibly seen that!"

"Yeah, but at least I didn't make things harder for us by saying too much of something!" Now Riley glares at Bree, who appears annoyed with her already. "And what did Michael do? He hardly helped out! And allow me to remind you that Mr. Hero jumped in front of a bear like some idiot!"

"Calling people names will not make this dreadful situation any better." Spike frowns.

"You know…" Chris takes the orange gun from Riley's hands. "These were given to you for a reason. You might had won the race if you used this."

He fires it at the sky, and a red flare shoots out.

"It was a _flare_ gun?" Michael groans. If they used that, they would had reunited the team much sooner.

Riley crosses her arms.

"Stinging Bees." Chris calls out, having their attention. "You are safe from elimination tonight. Also, those flashlights are yours to keep for the rest of the summer. Enjoy them."

"Sweet!" Mya grins.

"Blazing Ants, well, there's not much I can say. Your teamwork _stinks. _I will see you losers at the bonfire in a few hours. Until then, eat up. I'm sure all of you are hungry."

"Whoo-hoo!" The Stinging Bees give each other high-fives. Their celebrations annoy the other team, especially Luis, who is covering his ears.

"Go! Stinging Bees!" Sam cheers.

…

Later on, the two teams are in the cafeteria cabin. Two long and large tables are marked red and blue respectively. The teenagers are in line with empty trays, waiting for their food.

Fia walks up to the window where Chef serves the food. She is given a spoonful of… brown mushy junk. Staring at it, she smiles small. "Well… I was expecting this. Can't get upset over it…"

As she leaves to sit, Luis earns his serving. He simply looks at Chef before walking away.

"Oh, god…" Mya is disgusted as she is given hers. "Do you at least have an apple or… uh…" She laughs nervously due to Chef staring her down. "I'll just… sit down…"

Sam stares at the plate before pointing at the food. "Was this approved by the FDA? This looks… unsafe."

Chef growls as he narrows his eyes.

"And what are the food groups on this thing? It looks like-"

"You either eat or starve! Stop the whining and sit down!" Chef shouts at the teen. Sam is quick to leave to join the table.

Bree pokes her food with a fork. She shrikes when it seems to move on its own. "Okay. Ew…"

"Alright." Riley sets her tray down and sits. "We lost this challenge, which means we have to decide who we are going to vote off."

Michael plays around with his food. "Then who are you suggesting, know-it-all?"

"You are in that list!" Riley points at him angrily, making him freeze. "So you better stay quiet!"

"I don't know. Is he really?" Bree asks, glaring at Riley.

"What was that?!" Riley shoots a threatening look towards her.

"Nothing."

Emma sighs as she pushes her plate away. "This is going to be a long night…"

**\- 0000 -**

Crickets chirp in the darkness of the night. The only thing that allows anyone to see in the dark is a campfire that blazes feet away from the tree stumps being used as seats for The Blazing Ants. They sit in defeat, some annoyed, and others… nervous.

Chris walks into view, standing in front of the fire with a tray full of marshmallows. Chef stands behind him, watching carefully.

"Here on the first day…?" Fia covers her face. "I didn't think an elimination would happen so soon."

"I know." Chris says. "But it happens. What caused your loss was a lack of coordination and understanding. You fought more than a pack of hyenas would. Says a lot, doesn't it?"

Riley crosses her arms.

"Aa you know, this is the traditional ceremony for eliminations, from season one." Chris explains. "At camp, marshmallows are a tasty treat for anyone to enjoy. But here… they represent life. I have nine marshmallows, but there are only ten of you. If I call your name, you are safe. For now."

Bree looks towards the ground.

"If you don't earn your marshmallow, you must immediately head for the docks and take the flight of losers. In short…" He points at the teens. "You're out of the contest. And, you can't come back. _Ever_."

The news makes the teens feel more uneasy.

Chris picks up the first marshmallow. "The first marshmallow goes to… Fia." He tosses it towards her.

Fia catches the marshmallow, and she stares at it with relief.

Chris picks up another. "Mina."

Mina catches hers like her life depends on it.

"Jake. Ben."

The pair snatch theirs, truly relieved.

"Luis."

Luis catches his with a single hand.

The remaining five realize they may be in hot water, since they caused the team the challenge. They look at each other before looking back at the host.

Chris looks at them carefully, before tossing another marshmallow. "Michael."

"Yes!" Michael catches his with a wide smile.

"Bree."

Bree catches hers with a squeal. Riley looks at her in disbelief.

Now only three remain. Emma is completely still, holding her breath. Spike for once is quiet. And Riley appears tensed.

"Emma."

Emma catches hers with a smile.

"I only have one marshmallow left." Chris picks up the last one, and everyone is paying close attention. "Spike. Charging directly to a bear is like throwing your life away. You also caused your team to heavily fall behind. You apparently was not easy to find since you were convinced you can take care of yourself."

"Nothing can-"

"Zip it." Chris cuts him off before looking at Riley. "Riley. You have potential to being a great leader. But your impatience and disregard for others set your team in a bad position. You were supposed to work together. There is no I in team. I want you to keep that in mind."

Riley crosses her arms. "Just hurry up and give me the last marshmallow already."

"Don't rush me. The viewers like the suspicion." Chris counters. "And now… the final marshmallow goes to…"

Spike stares at the treat that is literally determining his fate.

Riley looks at Spike before the marshmallow, appearing nervous at last.

The rest of the team look at the pair, knowing they had voted someone off that lead to this very moment.

…

…

…

Chris tosses the treat. "Spike. You're safe."

Spike catches the treat, gasping before laughing small. "And once again, I win an impossible fight!"

"What?!" Riley stands quickly, turning to glare at her teammates.

"Riley. You are going home. Grab your things and meet me at the doc."

"No way! This is not fair!" Riley shouts angrily. "I can't believe you voted me off! You just lost a very important member of the team! All of you will lose without me!"

"Actually, I think we'll do just fine." Michael says, tossing his treat inside his mouth.

"You're not entitled, miss." Jake points out.

Riley growls. "You little…!"

"Come on. Time's wasting." Chris grows impatient. Chef grabs Riley's arm and pulls her away from the group, leading her towards the doc that is well ahead. The others follow the host, surprised to see that there is nothing there.

"No boat? No plane?" Jake asks Chris.

"No and no." Chris answers. "This season, losers will be taking taking a trip off the island with The Flight of Shame."

"But you said there was no plane." Bree reminds him.

"I know." Chris takes a bag from Chef, and he pulls out a jetpack, slipping it on Riley.

"This…" Riley tries to readjust it. "The straps are digging into my shoulders! It hurts!"

"Not my fault." Chris shrugs. "They only came in small or kids size. Hah." He slips out his remote. "Anything you want to say?"

"Yeah." Riley glares at him. "If you think you can just kick me off so easily, I have news for- AAAAAAAAAH!" She screams as her jetpack rockets her off the dock. She spirals through the air like a screw before disappearing out of sight.

Chris chuckles as he sets the remote away. "The rest of you are safe. Get tucked in and catch some sleep. Your next challenge awaits you."

The losing team walk away for the cabin.

**\- Confesional -**

"Thank goodness she is gone." Bree sighs in relief. "Look. I hate that we lost, but I also hate to work with an entitled jerk. Now we can get some decent sleep. Her bossing us around caused us the win."

**Zzz zzz**

Fia shakes her head. "There is no way I am going to allow another Heather to be among us. Or a Alejandro! You saw how those two operated! No thank you. Now I just hope we can actually work together next time."

**\- 0000 -**

Chris and Chef look into the camera, wrapping up the episode.

"Who will be the next one sent home. What bonds will be formed within the island? And will the food ever get better? Probably not. Ha-ha". Chris spreads his arms out. "All answers will soon be found out. Stay tuned for next time on Total. Drama. SAVAGE!"

The intern that was sent in the water is still screaming. He seems past them as the sharks continue to chase him. "I can't swim forever! Heeeeeelp!"

Chris watches him swim past. "Hah-hah. Spaz."

* * *

**A/N: And now we wait.**

**Remember Wattpad readers. Library!**

* * *

**Challenge Results:**

**Round - Elimination**

**Blazing Ants: (Lose)**

**-Michael**

**-Riley (Eliminated)**

**-Spike Akira Joestar**

**-Bree**

**-Luis Lamperouge**

**-Emma**

**-Ben **

**-Jake **

**-Mina **

**-Fia**

**Stinging Bees: (Win)**

**-Rachael**

**-Juan**

**-Mya**

**-Drake Raider**

**-Tatiyana**

**-Tyler**

**-Judge Gray**

**-Yui**

**-Nightshade **

**-Sam**

REMAINING - 19

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

**To be Continued to Chapter 3!**


End file.
